Fortaleza
by TaniaC
Summary: -Drabble- basado en el manga- Kagome era tan solo una niñita débil e inexperta, pero ella creció y maduró, aprendió muchas cosas al lado de del hanyou del que se enamoró.


Fortaleza

**Fortaleza**

Antes de llegar a la época de las guerras civiles, quinientos años en el pasado, Kagome Higurashi era una chica normal y corriente. Disfrutaba salir con sus amigas, iba a la escuela, veía películas, estaba con su familia. Su vida no tenía emociones fuertes, era simple, pero a ella no le molestaba, Kagome era feliz.

El día en que llegó por primera vez a sengoku, estaba confundida. No sabía donde estaba, no sabía que hacía allí. Después estuvo asustada ¿volvería alguna vez a su casa? ¿volvería a ver a su familia? había conocido, de una peculiar manera, a un chico mitad bestia de mal genio que la confundía con una tal Kikyou.

Hasta entonces, la chica del futuro había vivido una vida pacifica, tranquila. Jamás había visto la muerte, la desgracia o la miseria, jamás había tenido que luchar. Al ver por primera vez los cadáveres inertes sintió esa nueva sensación correr por sus venas, no supo si fue justicia o culpa, pero ella decidió en ese momento reunir los fragmentos de la joya que se había dispersado y sabía también que solo podría hacerlo al lado de aquel Hanyou.

Ella no era buena, no como su antecesora, Kikyou, una sacerdotisa poderosa y una gran arquera, y ella, bueno, ella solo era una chica con mala puntería que sentía la presencia de los fragmentos. Joven, inexperta, impulsiva, Kagome no tenía nada a su favor. O al menos eso pensaba. Si bien no tenía todas esas cosas para ser genial, ella contaba con un gran corazón y una sonrisa que iluminaba a los demás, perseverante, entusiasta y bondadosa, sus cualidades sanaban corazones, como el de Inuyasha, por ejemplo.

Kagome jamás había enfrentado tanto peligro, y cuando supo que Inuyasha estaría hay para ayudarla, algo en su interior despertó, algo inexplicable que no admitió inmediatamente. Sin embargo, con el transcurrir del tiempo, él seguía allí, diciendo que la defendería del peligro; la hizo sentir protegida y sin darse cuenta desarrolló unos sentimientos muy fuertes por ese hanyou inmaduro y gruñón. Pero para entonces ella supo que no tenía oportunidad, no cuando una mujer como Kikyou andaba vagando por la tierra reclamando venganza y declarando a Inuyasha como suyo. ¿Qué podía hacer la chiquilla novata cuando sintió que se alejaría de la persona a la que amaba? la respuesta no es difícil: llorar. Llorar y darse cuenta cuan tontamente enamorada se encontraba. A tal grado llegaba ese amor suyo, que su único deseo entonces fue estar a su lado, él se lo había pedido una vez, y ahora ella lo hacía suplicante, con la mano en el corazón.

La pelinegra no podía evitar sentir celos de Kikyou, por sus sentimientos hacia el tonto hibrido, y sin embargo su bondadoso corazón no le permitió albergar rencor hacia ninguno de los dos, porque sabía que compartía su sentimiento hacia Inuyasha con la sacerdotisa, y, cuando esta partió definitivamente al otro mundo y vio sufrir al hanyou, ella sufrió con y por él, le dolía verlo destrozado por su amada, ella no solo sufrió por él si no por sí misma también.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo la torpe niña fue adquiriendo conocimientos, destreza, y practica, por fin podía ser de utilidad para todos en aquel arduo y bizarro viaje. Y todo gracias a Inuyasha. Gracias a él ella tenía la confianza para pelear, porque una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que él siempre estaría allí para ella, y no se había equivocado. Tras cualquier obstáculo él hanyou siempre llegaba en su auxilio. Y cuando, al contrario, el que estaba en problemas era él, su instinto la impulsaba lo suficiente como para darle valor para intentar luchar por esa persona a la que amaba, tal como él lo hacia siempre.

Kagome era fuerte porque estaba con Inuyasha, era fuerte por él, porque siempre estaba ahí, porque a su lado no sentía miedo, pues se sentía protegida. Por que deseaba estar a su lado, luchar junto a él, compartir los momentos tristes y también los felices. Porque lo amaba, porque Kagome Higurashi estaba tontamente enamorada.

Fin.

**Bien, otro drabble más. También basado en el ma****nga, el capitulo 557. **

**En esta ocasión Kagome estuvo a punto de sucumbir ante la oscuridad de la perla de Shikon, pero Inuyasha llegó a por ella, la lleno de esperanza****, desvaneció su miedo y entonces ella fue fuerte, aguardando paciente por él. **

**Estuvo muy bueno, y me hizo pensar que, así como Inu aprendió tanto de ella, ella igualmente aprendió mucho de ****él: a ser fuerte, a luchar, a no rendirse. Después de todo nacieron el uno para el otro: Kagome tenía todo lo que él necesitaba, si, pero también Inuyasha tenía todo lo que a Kagome le hacía falta. **

**;O;!! Ya va a acabar Inuyasha y la verdad es que, aunque lo estuve esperando durante todos estos años, al final me invade la nostalgia… ya hasta siento que lo extraño. Ojala y que por lo menos continúen la serie, aunque sea en ovas.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el drabble, que lo hayan disfrutado y sobre el fic de "obstáculos" les pido una disculpa, estaré actualizándolo para el fin de semana. De antemano muchas gracias. **


End file.
